Sexy Secretary
by kath0410
Summary: Quinn has a were!peen and pops a boner for Rachel Berry, her sexy secretary. She masturbates while in the office, but gets caught by Rachel, much to her dismay. But instead of running away, Rachel offers to help her out. One-shot Faberry!


**A/N: So, this is my first time writing were!peen Quinn. I hope that it isn't anything too bad and that I did it justice. Anyway, for those of you that are following "Glad I Came", I just updated it. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot, and I would be really happy if you guys left a review! **

* * *

Quinn stared at the mountain of paperwork that was sitting on her desk. She still couldn't believe that there was this many left for her to do in just a matter of two days. _Two days, _for God's sake! And to make matters worse, her cock had appeared again today. Her first day was usually the worst, and where she was the horniest. Her secretary wasn't helping, either. She groaned and banged her head against the desk, wondering why on earth her cock had decided to appear today, of all days.

"Miss Quinn?"

Quinn looked up and saw the object of her fantasies – her secretary, Rachel Berry, wearing a black blazer with a white dress shirt underneath and a sinfully short, black pencil skirt that barely hid her impossibly smooth and gorgeous legs. She felt her cock twitch at the sexy sight in front of her and mentally cursed herself. Every time it was cock week, she had to do her very best to restrain herself from jumping Rachel and just fucking her into the desk.

_Dammit, stop thinking dirty thoughts about your secretary! _Quinn scolded herself as she felt her cock harden further.

She didn't realize that she was staring at Rachel for too long until the brunette cleared her throat, a blush adorning her cheeks. Fuck it, Rachel was just so adorable. She straightened her thoughts out to the best of her ability and smiled at Rachel.

"I told you to just call me Quinn, Rachel," Quinn told the brunette with a smile.

"I- okay, Quinn," Rachel blushed and looked down. Quinn grinned and leaned forward as she hid her raging erection from the brunette. She really loved it when Rachel said her name; it sounded so beautiful and musical coming from her mouth.

"Is there anything you need?" Quinn asked casually, as though she wasn't popping a boner for her gorgeous secretary.

"I- uh, I was just wondering if I could help out with your paperwork. You seem to have a lot," Rachel furrowed her eyebrows as her gaze landed on the very thick pile of papers that rested on top of Quinn's desk.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at Rachel's offer. Rachel was just so sweet and nice that she offered to help Quinn out on multiple occasions. Sadly, she had to deny the help this time because she was sure that Rachel was going to see the bulge in her pants and freak out. And she couldn't have that.

"No, it's fine. I'll do this by myself," Quinn said reassuringly.

"Okay," Rachel bit her lip. "I'll just be outside if you need any help later."

Quinn nodded, "Thank you, Rachel."

The brunette smiled and walked out of Quinn's office, shutting the door behind her. Quinn heaved a sigh of relief as soon as the door closed. She leaned back against her chair and unzipped her pants, pushing her boxers aside as she let her cock spring free. She knew that what she was doing was wrong – masturbating to the thought of her secretary that was no more than a few meters away from her. But she couldn't help it. She was too horny and she would only be able to focus once she's done taking care of herself.

She gently stroked her cock and moaned lowly as she imagined Rachel stripping right in front of her. She was sure that Rachel's breasts would be perfect, just right for her hands to squeeze and suck on. Then there was that mouth. Oh God, what glorious things Rachel's mouth could do to her cock. She threw her head back and let out a guttural moan as she imagined Rachel down on her knees and fervently sucking on her dick. She pumped faster, small gasps and whimpers escaping her lips as she thought of Rachel sucking off her thick meat.

"Oh- oh fuck, Rachel…" she moaned as she thought of fucking Rachel's face. She could see the lewd look on Rachel's face as she bucked her hips and fucked into her hand, biting her lip to keep from moaning too loud. "Mmm, suck that cock…"

Quinn felt her balls tighten and her stomach coil, signs of her impending orgasm. She threw her head back and let out small, kittenish moans. Just as she was about to come, she heard the door swing open. She shrieked and hastily covered her dick with her hands, looking guiltily at the brunette that was standing by the doorway, her mouth agape.

"R-Rachel!" she blushed hard as she leaned forward to try and protect herself. She felt like crying. Rachel had just caught her masturbating in her own office, and what's more, the brunette had finally seen her cock.

"Quinn? Is that- do you have a _cock_?" Rachel asked, more out of wonder than disgust.

Quinn whimpered pathetically and dropped her head to her desk. She was busted, and there was no way she was getting out of this without an explanation.

"Sorry," Quinn whimpered, refusing to look at Rachel. "I'm s-so sorry, Rachel!"

"What are you sorry for?" Rachel prodded gently.

Quinn gulped and looked up. She expected Rachel to be disgusted by her discovery, but there was a tender and concerned look on the brunette's face. She swallowed thickly and looked down.

"I- I have a cock," she whispered shamefully, her head down. "B-but I don't always have it! I- I have a cock appear for a week instead of- of a normal period," she explained in a small voice. Great. Now Rachel was going to think that she was a major freak.

"Hey, it's okay," Rachel cooed as she stroked Quinn's hair. "You have nothing to be ashamed of…"

Quinn let out a pathetic whimper as she felt Rachel's soft hands running through her hair. She couldn't believe how Rachel could be so understanding about all this. She was pretty sure that the normal reaction for a person is to run away when they see a woman with a penis.

"Why are you okay with this?" Quinn whispered.

"I- I see you masturbate sometimes," Rachel blushed. "I just- I hear you moan out my name and I open the door to take a peek. I know it's wrong, and I'm so sorry for spying on you!" she blurted out.

Quinn raised both her eyebrows incredulously. Why was Rachel apologizing? She was the one with the penis and masturbating to her secretary, for heaven's sake! If anything, she should be the one who was sorry! Rachel was just curious, and it was normal for people to feel that way.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing, Rachel. Not you! I- I have a penis, for fuck's sake!" she groaned out in frustration as she banged her head against her desk.

"It's okay, Quinn. Really," Rachel bit her lip, "I- I shouldn't be spying on you, anyway. But- I just feel so turned on when I see you masturbating and moaning out my name."

At this, Quinn blushed to the tip of her ears. Rachel – her gorgeous secretary – was turned on by watching her masturbate. It felt too good to be true that she felt like pinching herself to see if this was just a dream. But the twitching of her cock and the look on Rachel's face was all the confirmation she needed.

This was not a dream. Rachel was turned on by her penis.

"I- I can take care of that," Rachel whispered, her eyes landing on the persistent erection that Quinn was trying – but failing – so miserably to hide.

Quinn's eyes widened at the offer. Rachel was actually offering to help her take care of her problem?

"I- you don't have to do that," she choked out.

"I want to, though…" Rachel whispered as she walked around the desk. "I couldn't get the image of your cock out of my head ever since I first saw it. I… touch myself at night, just imagining your dick pounding into me."

Quinn gasped and felt her cock twitch violently at the filthy words that Rachel said. She sounded so sexy and sultry that it made her feel even more aroused. She whimpered as Rachel dropped to her knees and peeled off her hands, baring her erection to the brunette.

"Wow, it's thicker and longer from here," Rachel said in awe as she ran a fingertip across the length of Quinn's member.

Quinn shuddered as she felt Rachel's fingers run all over her dick. She bit back a moan as Rachel squeezed her by the base. Damn, Rachel's hand felt so good on her cock. It was definitely a whole lot better than what she imagined it to feel.

"Can I suck on your cock?" Rachel asked innocently, though her pupils were blown with lust.

"F-fuck, yesssss," Quinn hissed as Rachel squeezed her balls. She looked down and shivered as Rachel's tongue darted out of her lips to lick the tip of her cock. She shut her eyes and focused on the feeling of Rachel's hot and wet tongue gliding across the whole of her length, small pants escaping her lips.

Then, without warning, Rachel took all of her length inside her mouth. She gasped and bucked her hips up, the sensation of Rachel's hot and tight mouth making her dick twitch. She whimpered as Rachel deepthroated her, the tip of her cock hitting all the way back of Rachel's mouth. The brunette hummed around her cock, making Quinn jerk her hips in sheer pleasure. God, Rachel Berry was giving her a blowjob and she felt like she was in heaven.

The brunette expertly sucked and blew her cock, the sounds of slurping and moaning filling the office. Quinn groaned and gripped onto her armrests as she resisted the urge to fuck Rachel's mouth like she so badly wanted to do a long time ago.

Then, Rachel released her cock with a popping sound. Quinn whimpered at the loss.

"You can fuck my face, you know?" Rachel purred as she raked her nails across Quinn's length. "I have no gag reflex so you don't have to worry about hurting me."

"O-oh fuck," Quinn moaned and nodded vigorously as Rachel took her all the way in again. This time, she grabbed onto the brunette's hair and started thrusting into her mouth. She groaned at the sensation of Rachel's lips wrapped around her cock, sucking her off expertly.

She thrust faster into Rachel's mouth, moans and whimpers of pleasure tearing through her lips. She groaned as Rachel massaged her testicles, her hips bucking up erratically. Rachel slurped and sucked on her cock, the suction proving to be very pleasurable to Quinn.

"Oh- yes, suck my cock, Rachel!" Quinn groaned as she fucked Rachel's face. The brunette hummed and massaged and squeezed her balls, causing the blonde to wheeze. "Such a good cocksucker…"

Rachel moaned around Quinn's cock, sending pleasurable vibrations down the blonde's thick meat. Quinn's hips jerked as she felt her balls tighten. She knew that she was going to cum soon.

"R-Rach, g-gonna cum!" she warned the brunette. But Rachel just bobbed her head faster and sucked her harder. With one last squeeze of her balls, Quinn came with a loud moan of Rachel's name. Her cock pulsed out thick ropes of cum into Rachel's waiting mouth, coating the brunette's mouth and lips with her cum.

"Mmmm, that tasted so good," Rachel hummed as she released Quinn's cock and made a show of swallowing the blonde's sperm. Quinn felt her dick twitch at the sight. "Wow, you have good stamina," Rachel smirked as she rubbed the tip of Quinn's cock.

"Shit," Quinn cursed as she threw her head back.

"I'm so wet, Quinn," Rachel said in faux innocence as she raised her skirt, giving Quinn a good view of her ruined panties. "Look, you ruined my panties."

Quinn licked her lips at the sight. Rachel slowly pushed down her panties, the material sticking to her pussy due to her arousal. Quinn moaned as Rachel's pink and glistening sex came into view. The brunette bit her lip as she reached a hand in between her legs and started to rub her slit.

"Oh, wow," Quinn swallowed as Rachel brought her fingers to her lips. The brunette moaned as she sucked on her digits, one by one.

"My pussy is aching for you cock, Quinn," Rachel said sultrily as she spread her legs. "Can I ride your thick meat?"

"Fuck, yes!" Quinn growled.

Rachel bit her lip and unzipped her skirt, letting it drop to the floor. Her juices dripped to the floor, her cunt soaking wet. She straddled Quinn's lap and slowly sunk herself into the blonde's thick meat. Quinn moaned at the feeling of her cock sliding in Rachel's soaking pussy, inch by inch. The brunette moaned as she dropped down to the hilt, her pussy walls clenching around Quinn's cock.

"Oh, Quinn…" Rachel purred as she rolled her hips. "Such a thick piece of meat… I can feel it stretching out my cunt so well…"

"Rachel," Quinn whimpered as she felt Rachel's tight walls choking her cock. It felt so good to finally have her cock inside Rachel's pussy.

Rachel smirked sexily and gripped Quinn's shoulder as she rolled her hips. Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head at the feeling of Rachel's sopping cunt taking in her cock.

"Fuck- so big," Rachel whined as she started bouncing on Quinn's lap, riding the blonde's thickness and grinding against it. "O-oh!"

"Yeah? You like that? You like riding my big dick?" Quinn growled, thrusting up into Rachel for emphasis. Rachel shrieked and rode Quinn faster, rolling and circling her hips as she did so. "Answer me!"

"O-oh yes! Such a big dick, Quinn," Rachel whimpered as she used her pussy muscles to clench around Quinn's cock. "Your cock is stretching out my pussy so well…"

"Fuck, so tight," Quinn groaned out. She choked as Rachel's pussy walls fluttered around her dick, squeezing and tightening around her length.

She watched as Rachel's head threw back, filthy moans tearing through her plump lips. She gripped Rachel's waist and met her thrust for thrust, until the tip of her dick hit the brunette's sweet spot.

"O-Ah!" Rachel screamed, her nails digging into Quinn's back.

Quinn hissed as Rachel bounced faster, mewling and moaning as she fucked faster into her.

"Such a good pussy," Quinn growled, feeling Rachel's pussy walls tighten around her.

"Mmm-ah! Fuck my pussy!" Rachel screamed. "AH!"

"Come for me, Rachel," Quinn growled and bit on Rachel's pulse point. With two more harsh thrusts, Rachel came all over her cock, her juices soaking Quinn's lap.

"O-oh," Rachel moaned and slumped her head against Quinn's shoulder as the blonde continued to thrust into her. "So good," she mumbled.

Quinn felt her balls tighten as she thrust into Rachel a few more times before finally coming undone, thick ropes of her cum spurting inside Rachel's pussy, coating her walls with white.

"Mmm," Rachel mewled. "So hot… Love your sperm inside my pussy…"

Quinn groaned as she looked down, their mixed cum dripping down Rachel's thighs. The sight made her cock twitch inside Rachel's cunt.

"It looks like somebody's up for more," Rachel purred as she rolled her hips once. "Why don't you fuck me into your desk, Quinn? I'm sure you thought of that while masturbating…"

Quinn said nothing and growled as she lifted Rachel off her lap and lay her down on the desk. She hovered over the brunette, who looked at her with lust-filled eyes.

"Come on, Quinn," Rachel cooed as she spread her legs; Quinn's white cum trickling down her thighs. "Fill my pussy up with your cum…"

Quinn licked her lips and held her cock by the base as she traced Rachel's pussy lips with its tip. The brunette mewled and brought her closer for a bruising kiss. She slammed right into Rachel, making the brunette scream loudly. Quinn quickly stripped Rachel's remaining clothes, leaving the brunette bare naked underneath her. She dived right into the brunette's breasts, sucking and nipping the soft mounds of flesh.

"Not fair," Rachel pouted as she clawed at Quinn's clothes. "You have to be naked, too."

Quinn smirked and allowed Rachel to strip her, until they were both naked on her desk. She moaned as Rachel sucked on her breasts, making her slow down her thrusts.

"Fuck, Rachel!" Quinn growled as she felt Rachel's pussy muscles massage her cock. "Such a slutty pussy."

"Mmm, my pussy's a slut for your cock," Rachel moaned, her back arching off the desk. "You fuck my cunt so good, Quinn! AH! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Quinn moaned and pounded faster, making the desk quiver under the force of her thrusts. Rachel dug her fingernails into Quinn's back, making the blonde hiss in pain.

"That's it, take my big dick in your slutty pussy!" Quinn screamed as Rachel chanted her name. She fucked the secretary hard and fast, moaning as she felt her pussy walls clench deliciously around her dick.

"C-cumming!" Rachel screamed, a flood of her juices gushing out of her cunt. She melted against the desk, with Quinn still pumping into her with vigor.

"Fuck, such a tight pussy," Quinn groaned as she slumped her head against Rachel's shoulders. The secretary mewled and massaged her cock, making her cum. "RACHEEEEEEEELLLL!" she screamed as she dumped her load into Rachel's pussy, who came again around her cock.

Quinn slowed down her thrusts to ride out their orgasm, their bodies trembling as they felt its aftershocks. She grinned as she rested her forehead against Rachel's, who was giggling and caressing her face.

"Wow, that was really hot," Quinn chuckled as she kissed Rachel sweetly.

Rachel laughed and circled her arms around Quinn's neck, both looking at each other tenderly and lovingly, a contrast to the rough fucking they had just a while ago.

"Mmm," Rachel hummed in agreement as she pulled Quinn's body flush against hers. "Did I play the part of the naughty secretary well?"

"You were perfect," Quinn chuckled breathlessly as she held her wife closer. "I wasn't too rough, though, was I?" she asked in concern.

Rachel smiled softly and shook her head, "No. I would have told you if you were hurting me."

Quinn smiled back, knowing that Rachel really would tell her if ever she was being too rough. She was always just so horny on the first and last day of cock week.

"Good," Quinn said as she nuzzled her face into Rachel's neck. God, how she loved her beautiful wife so much. She breathed Rachel in slowly and greedily as they basked in the afterglow. Rachel was always so willing in helping her fulfill her fantasies, and it kept their sex life alive and healthy. But as much as she loved having sex with her wife, she also loved the cuddling that took place afterwards.

She loved the way Rachel would smile at her so beautifully after a course of slow and sweet passionate lovemaking, or the way she would giggle after they fucked roughly. Marrying Rachel would always be the best thing she had ever done, and she honestly wouldn't change anything about it.

"I love you so much," she mumbled against Rachel's neck.

She raised her head as Rachel tapped her shoulder, looking straight into deep and beautiful brown orbs as she did so. Her wonderful wife smiled up at her and softly stroked her face, and she allowed herself to melt into the intimate gesture.

"I love you, too," Rachel said softly, lovingly as she tapped Quinn's nose. Quinn crinkled her nose, earning a melodious giggle from her beautiful wife.

"You're so beautiful," Quinn murmured in awe as she brushed a tuft of chestnut tresses away from Rachel's face.

Rachel blushed softly, making Quinn chuckle. Her wife was so adorable when she blushed, and she always found herself wanting to kiss her wife when she did so.

So, she did.

She leaned down and captured Rachel's lips in a tender kiss. She heard the brunette sigh contentedly, making her smile against soft and plump lips. She could never get enough of Rachel's taste on her tongue, and it always made her greedy for more of her wife.

Then, she felt Rachel's walls clamp down around her now soft dick, making her groan.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief as she pulled away from the kiss, making the brunette whine.

"Oh come on, I only get that dick a week every month," Rachel pouted. "You can't blame me for being horny for your cock."

At this, Quinn just shook her head.

"Come on, let's go get dressed and go home," she said as she pulled out of Rachel, resisting the urge to look down, knowing that the sight of their mixed cum would instantly make her hard again.

She grabbed her clothes from the floor and put them on, waiting as Rachel cleaned up before getting dressed. She smiled as a fully-dressed Rachel sidled up to her side and laced their fingers together.

"Wow, Santana's going to be so mad at us for ruining her office," Rachel commented as they walked out of the building.

"Well, it's her fault for agreeing to help in the first place," Quinn shrugged. Then she crinkled her nose in disgust, "Besides, I'm sure that she and Britt have done that more than a few times in her office."

"Ugh, you're right," Rachel said, her eyebrows furrowed.

Quinn laughed and started pulling Rachel towards the direction of their apartment.

"Now come on, I need to make love to my beautiful and sexy secretary wife."

Rachel giggled, making Quinn grin. God, was she a lucky woman for being married to Rachel Berry – the love of her life and the woman of her dreams.


End file.
